


Danganronpa rarepair oneshots

by MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars (CoffeeBrooke)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, i actually don't know how to tag, this is gonna be self indulgent ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars
Summary: Am I gonna regret this? Hell yeahAm I gonna look back and slap myself? YesAm I still doing it? AbsolutelyIf you know me from anywhere else? No. You. Don't.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Koizumi Mahiru, Nanami Chiaki/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 10





	1. Tenko and Peko

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to this rarepair thing. I need to improve my writing anyways so you should like, totally request stuff. I feel like a lot of these are gonna come off as more platonic though hah.

Peko stared at the gift in front of her. She wasn’t expecting a present, as there was no special occasion for one, or at least she didn’t think there was. Did she possibly forget something? Either way it was there, sitting on her bed. She admired the shiny wrapper for a moment before picking it up and sitting down on her bedside, unwrapping the present and reading the note left inside for her. 

“Hi Peko! I wasn’t sure how to thank you for the time we spent together until someone suggested I gave you a gift! I just wanted to let you know I really, really like your company, spending time with you has been one of the best parts of my day. I’m forever glad to have you as a friend and training partner, and I mean that, so with some help I made you a friendship bracelet, as a sort of token! Take care and let me know if you like it! - Tenko Chabashira” 

When Peko finished reading the note, she realized she had been smiling widely while reading it. She folded it and put it on her nightstand, then took out the friendship bracelet. It was colorful and had a nice pattern to it. When she put it on her wrist it fit perfectly. She was definitely gonna have to thank Tenko later. 

She sat there for another minute, still smiling over her gift, before leaving her room to find her.


	2. Chihiro and Mahiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru and Chihiro have a small chat while Mahiru's taking pictures during the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a moment of inspiration, woo, behold

“Mahiru?” 

Mahiru turned around to find Chihiro approaching her. “Sorry, did I interrupt?” He asked, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. 

“What? No, not at all. I was just taking photos of the flowers. I just need to get a couple of spring pictures in.” She chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess it is really pretty outside Hope's Peak during the spring isn’t it?” He said with a small smile looking up. It was nice out that day, and the bright colors of the flowers lining the walkways stood out against the rest of the scenery. “Do you mind if I see?”

“Hm? Oh, the pictures I’ve taken so far? Of course!” Mahiru leaned over and Chihiro bent down to see the pictures displayed on the camera. There were photos of flowers up close, a few with small insects like bees and the occasional butterfly. There was even a photo of Gonta amongst the flowers. 

“Wow. They all look great Mahiru!” Chihiro smiled as she reached the last picture and lowered the camera.

“Thanks, the last few turned out a little blurry though.” She sighed, although she returned the smile. “Hey, do you mind being in a picture?” 

“Wait, really?” Chihiro asked before nodding. “Mhm! Thank you!” 

Chihiro sat in front of the flowers smiling as Mahiru lined up the camera. A butterfly flew into the shot just as she snapped the pictures. 

Chihiro was still beaming as they reviewed the new additions to Mahiru’s collection of photos. “Once the photos are printed I’ll make sure to give you a copy.” Mahiru promised. 

“Thanks again Mahiru.” Chihiro said, standing up. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. See you later.” Mahiru replied as Chihiro skipped off.


	3. Hiyoko and Chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko gets stuck on a gym battle. Chiaki is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah did I just do an unnecessary amount of research on the 4th gym battle of pokemon gold/silver and pokemon types just to do the game a bit of justice while writing? I sure did

Hiyoko came in early for class, fiddling with a console. Chiaki watched from her seat as she stared at it in almost frustration before making her way over to Chiaki, handing her the DS. 

“Help me.” She demanded.

“With?” She took the device from Hiyoko. She had been playing Pokemon and she was right outside of the 4th gym battle.

“He won’t die.” Hiyoko groaned as Chiaki giggled, analyzing the crew she had to work with. “Well, your pokemon don’t seem underleveled, but don’t you think they might be a little ineffective against ghost ty-” 

“Well I don’t want to change them!” Hiyoko frowned. “I know, but you either have to grind until they’re able to overpower them or simply switch them out temporarily, see?” Chiaki held the DS up as she leaned over to see.

A bit of compromise later and the two were retrying the gym battle. Hiyoko watched as Chiaki slowly weakened their opponents team. She didn’t expect Chiaki to hand her the game mid battle though. 

“Huh?” 

“Well, I think you should finish the battle. You did work hard to get this far, and I think it’ll be more rewarding if you do it. That’s kind of what these games are about after all.” She gave Hiyoko an encouraging smile as she took the console from her. She glanced down at her options and chose her attack.

It didn’t take long for Hiyoko to win. “I won! Pathetic Morty guy didn’t stand a chance.” She boasted, while Chiaki chuckled. By now the others were starting to show up for class. 

“Yep, you sure did Hiyoko.”


	4. Maki and Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi takes Maki out for donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, an alternate title for this is 'hina asks maki out multiple times'

Maki wasn't sure exactly when she agreed to get dragged out for donuts, but that turned out to be just where the two were headed. Aoi was ahead of her, holding onto her hand and telling her all about her weekend plans as they walked along the city sidewalk.

"And believe it or not, she's beaten me a couple of times. You should totally join us for a swim on Sunday!" She smiled brightly, turning back to Maki. 

"Well, okay, I guess. Like I said, I don't like swimming more than necessary, but I don't have anything else to do on Sunday." She shrugged

"Great!" Hina cheered, continuing to pull her along for the rest of the walk to the donut shop. 

As soon as the two got their donuts, (Hina getting an entire box, Maki getting one bagel,) they sat at a table outside the shop watching the busy street in front of them as they continued to chat. 

"So.... I've been meaning to ask you something for a while..." Hina said slowly, bringing Maki's attention back. 

"I know you usually spend time training with Shuichi and Kaito, but... I know a place we could go tonight. A-as in training! Of course." 

"You've been wanting to spend a lot of time with me." Maki said bluntly. Hina chuckled a little nervously in response.

"Well, yeah! I just... You're so cool, and I wish we had classes together, but we don't and...I just want to get to know you better, I guess. I really like talking to you, ya know?" 

Maki nodded slowly, somewhat understanding what she was getting at.

"...Well, I want to be closer to you too." Maki said after a moment of thought, making Hina smile.

The rest of the afternoon was them sharing donuts and stories as they walked around a nearby park.


End file.
